StormClan's Prophecy
by Captain Hook the ninja
Summary: StormClan is a clan that in some ways is not a clan, but merely a group of cats. Follow StormClan as they try to make sense of a cryptic prophecy from their ancestors foretelling death, power, and more. This is my first book, please R&R dont be mean, consrructive criticism please and you can send in ur ideas for cat names, nothing crazy please. Thx for reading! T for future content
1. Prologue

Yowls echoed across the make-shift camp. One, two, so much yowling; if it didn't stop soon the camp would be discovered and overrun by foxes and badgers looking for a snack. But they didn't stop, if anything, they got louder.

Across the camp, a small, lithe shape slipped out from under a thornbush and padded towards a tom who was sitting on the other side.

"How's it going, Sunblaze?" the black and white tom asked.

"Not well, she's tiring but none have come yet. I'm not sure if everyone will live through this night, Blackshade." Sunblaze said ominously.

Blackshade stared after Sunblaze as the tom padded away, back to the nursery. As he slipped under the branches of the thornbush, Blackshade turned and started to pace.

Just as the sun peaked over the horizon and shed the first rays of dawn light, Sunblaze slipped out from under the thornbush again; the yowls had stopped.

He looked weary and disheveled, yet his amber eyes had a slight sparkle to them.

Blackshade stopped pacing and turned as the tom padded over.

"How is she?" he asked anxiously.

"She'll live most likely, but the kits might not."


	2. Chapter 1

**THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER ONE, THE PREVIOUS ONE WAS REALLY THE PROLOGUE. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS.**

The warm nursery scents enveloped Blackshade as he slipped into the nursery.

Paledawn was stretched out in her nest, sleeping peacefully with three tiny kits at her side. They were all so still, but he could just barely make out the faint rise and fall of their chests.

Jaywing, the other queen, stirred as Blackshade entered.

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine." the she- cat mewed reassuringly.

Blackshade noticed that she hadn't said anything about the kits.

He stood watching them until the sun detached itself from the horizon and Ravenclaw, the deputy, started assigning the days patrols.

Blackshade sighed as he was called out for a hunting patrol with Starlingwing, Goldenlight, and Frosttail.

"I'll catch you something nice." he promised a sleeping Paledawn before slipping out to join his patrol.

The hunting patrol headed away from the camp and deeper into the woods. Starlingwing, a dark gray tom, led the way through the trees along the path to Flatrocks.

"Alright, let's split up," Starlingwing mewed quietly, so as not to alert the prey, "Goldenlight with me, Frosttail with Blackshade."

The cats split up and began stalking their prey.

It was just before sunhigh, Blackshade was creeping up on a thrush, attempting to scare it towards the bush where Frosttail was waiting for it. The thrush was nice and plump, perfect for Paledawn.

"Blackshade! Blackshade!"

Pinedust's apprentice Brackenpaw came crashing through the undergrowth; the thrush flew off with a flutter of wings and a loud alarm call. Frosttail emerged from her hiding place, Blackshade whipped around.

"Brackenpaw, what are you doing!" Blackshade growled. "You just cost us a good piece of prey!"

Brackenpaw didn't respond. "It's Paledawn."

**THANKS FOR READING, MORE COMING SOON! YOUR WARRIOR CAT NAMES OR NON WARRIOR CAT NAMES SUGGESTIONS WILL ALWAYS BE APPRECIATED.**


	3. Chapter 2

Blackshade burst into the clan's make- shift camp, panting.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

Just then, Sunblaze poked his head out from under the thornbush. Blackshade raced across the clearing; the thorns scraped across his back as he slipped under the bush.

Paledawn was in a separate nest from the kits now, Jaywing was nowhere to be seen. Paledawn writhed in the nest of moss and bracken. Cats never really seem to sweat, but the light, creamy colored she- cat's fur was soaked.

"We were using moss to squeeze water on her and try to cool her down," Sunblaze rested his tail on Blackshade's back, "the feverfew and other herbs weren't working."

At that moment, as he stood watching, Paledawn stopped writhing and lay ominously still.

Sunblaze laid his ear on her chest for a moment to listen for a heartbeat. He stepped away from her and bowed his head.

Blackshade lifted his muzzle to the sky and yowled. Then he layed down beside his kits.

"Oh StarClan, keep her safe." he prayed silently.

"Blackshade, it's time for the vigil." Jaywing slipped into the nursery, her swollen belly dragged on the sand as she squeezed under the branches of the thornbush.

"I want the kits to come." he mewed, "Just for a moment." he added as Jaywing looked at him disapprovingly. "Besides, it's the middle of green- leaf."

Jaywing poked her head outside and called her mate, Thornfang, over to help carry the kits.

The brown tabby tom trotted over and gently grasped a small ginger and white tom by the scruff. Jaywing picked up a small white she- cat, leaving Blackshade to carry the biggest kit, a cream furred tom with a black tail.

In the center of the camp, Paledawn's body was arranged as though she were simply sleeping in the warm green- leaf sunlight; and in a way she was, except from this sleep she would never awaken.


	4. Chapter 3

"Blackshade, it's time you named the kits." Jaywing mewed one morning when the tom had come to visit, it had been four sunrises since Paledawn's death.

Jaywing's kits had come the same night Paledawn had died; a lucky break for both litters. Jaywing had only one kit and had enough milk to foster Blackshade's as well as her own.

"I know, Jaywing, I've been thinking about it, and I've decided." Blackshade continued, "The ginger and white tom will be Emberkit, the white she- cat will be Icekit, and the she- cat with the black tail will be Ebonykit."

Jaywing nodded, "Good."

Two moons later, the four kits were playing in the clearing when Blackshade came through the bushes with a mouthful of prey. Icekit and Emberkit scampered over to him.

"Blackshade," Icekit started tentatively, "How is Jaywing our mother and you our father, but Thornfang is Sunnykit's father?"

"Well kits," Blackshade began, gesturing for Ebonykit to join them, "The thing is, Jaywing is not your mother. A cat named Paledawn was your mother, but she died soon after your kitting."

The kits stared up at their father, unsure what to say. The big tom wrapped his tail around the kits and drew them close. As the sun began to set, the kits retreated to the nursery.

Duskstar lay in her nest, sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, she awoke in the middle of a starry clearing. Lifting her light gray head, she saw a pure white tom walking towards her across the clearing. The tom bowed his head and locked eyes with the beautiful light gray she- cat.

"Snowstar?" Duskstar asked, "Is that you?"

The tom touched noses with Duskstar, "Yes, my dear, it is."

"Snowstar was a young leader when I was born." Duskstar thought to herself. "He gave me my warrior name, Duskfur. Why is he coming to me in my dreams?

Unless…"

"There's a prophecy, isn't there." It was more of a statement then a question.

"I'm afraid there is." he sighed.

Ember and ice will rise up out of a pale dawn,

ebony will pass and a great hawk will fall,

a little mouse will rise from the ashes and save the clan.

Duskstar bowed her head, the clearing around her began to spin and dissolve in mist. She awoke in her nest; faint dawn light filtered in through the branches of the gorse bush that served as her den.

Padding out into the camp clearing, she watched as her clan awoke. The newest kits were playing in front of the nursery. A startling realization crept over the light gray tabby she- cat. Emberkit, Ebonykit, and Icekit; children of Paledawn. And sitting in front of the warriors den grooming herself, the youngest warrior, Mousefeather, daughter of Ashstar. For a moment the world seemed to sway beneath Duskstar's paws.

A rustle made the she- cat turn her head towards the camp entrance. Hawkstrike, one of the senior warriors padded into camp, his jaws laden with prey.

The prophecy. The cats involved. Her own warriors.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so freakin long to update but i was suddenly swamped with tons of school work and basketball practice and games. Anyways, here is chapter four. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry again for taking ao long. :)**

"And now, by the power invested in me by 'you can be a leader dot net,' i now pronounce you all, apprentices!" Duskstar bowed her head to the four young cats in front of her...

Haha, just kidding, on with zeh storeh! :)

"Do you, Sunnykit, Emberkit, Icekit, Ebonykit, promise to learn the ways of a warrior so you may serve, protect, and defend your clan, perhaps even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." the four kits said in unison; their small voices the only sound heard in the camp besides the rustle of the wind in the trees.

"Then; Sunnypaw, your mentor shall be Frosttail. Emberpaw, your mentor shall be Foxclaw. Icepaw, your mentor shall be Goldenlight. And, finally, Ebonypaw, your mentor shall be Thornfang." Duskstar rested her head on each of the new apprentices in turn; they licked her shoulder and then touched noses with their new mentors.

"Sunnypaw, Emberpaw, Icepaw, Ebonypaw!" the clan cheered.

"Can we go see the territory?" Icepaw asked, bouncing on her paws.

Goldenlight poured in amusement, "Of course we can."

The four apprentices and their mentors padded out of the camp and into the forest. Leaves rustled in the tree tops, stirred by a light breeze as the cats slipped silently through the undergrowth.

Soon the cats came to the edge of the forest. Sunlight shone down on the grass as the ground stretched away. Fields and meadows covered the slopes of gently rolling hills.

"Is that all ours?" Ebonypaw asked in awe.

"Of course not silly," Emberpaw exclaimed, "StormClan lives in the woods, not on the moor."

"Emberpaw is right," Foxclaw supported his apprentice, "although StormClan hasn't had real territory in moons because… well I'll let some other cat explain that to you."

The apprentices looked at each other with confused glances. What was Foxclaw mewing about?

"Well," Blackshade mewed as the new apprentices returned to the camp that evening, "did you enjoy seeing the territory?"

"Yeah, sure." Icepaw mewed quietly.

"What's wrong?" Blackshade asked his daughter.

"Well, it's just that Foxclaw said something puzzling." Ebonypaw put in.

"He said that StormClan hadn't had real territory in a long time." Emberpaw padded up to join his father and siblings. "What did he mean?"

Blackshade gazed at his son and daughters for a long moment before he mewed, "Well, a long time ago, when I was just a kit, there was a prophecy sent to our leader. The leader at the time had been Snowstar I believe. The prophecy stated that the clan needed to find new hunting grounds; that we would settle with others like us and there would be not one clan, but five, and our ancestors would be there also to watch over and guide us."

The black and white tom paused to let this sink in before continuing. "Snowstar told the clan what the ancestors had told him and though not everyone wanted to leave, at last they did. The clan traveled many days. Moons even." The apprentices eyes were wide as moons as Blackshade related the tale.

"We have settled here for now because several queens were expecting kits due. The ancestors told Duskstar that we must not stay here permanently though because this is not our home."

"So, this isn't our home?" Icepaw mewed.

"No," Blackshade murmured, "it is not."


End file.
